


The End

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: A friend and I were talken and the conversation turned to when Trager is found, Army guards had their guns out and suddenly, someone runs off screen and soon gun fire is heard.Chris, Trager, Eddie, Jeremy, their all dead, don’t have to worry about this, but what of the others?The Variant’s left inside the walls, trapped, screaming as blasts of shells rip through them all because they believed in a false promise and after hell erupted, paid the price with their lives.DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH DEATH





	The End

Pyro’s POV  
I had tried to burn it all down.  
Burn the horrible shit this place held.  
But the guy I allowed a way out if he desired to live and not die, turned the sprinklers on and doused the flames!!  
Fuck him!  
Did he NOT know what I had just LOST?  
No, no, how could he? He didn’t look like us!  
I didn’t want to be saved and I didn’t thank him either when he came to the kitchen where freedom was had.  
I attacked him, nothing too nasty, and screamed, then ran off.  
If I couldn’t die by burning, then I’d at LEAST die beside my Ma.  
He wasn’t a women, nor a real Mother, but the only thing left, closest to me that earned the title.  
My poor Ma, the reason I set the fire to end it all.  
I found him dead, crushed by the elevator. Something horrible must have taken place; he was always so quick and careful!  
His sight was bad, ya, but hell-  
I get to him and find his bodies been freed of the elevator and I crumble at sight of his gaping mouth in a last scream of pain, body crushed, limp, cold.  
“Maaaaaaa,” I whimper and shake him in a failed attempt at waking him, hoping he was playing.  
He no longer moved he was stiff; he wasn’t waking back up, nor playing. He was truly dead.  
Tears flowed down my left eye as I nuzzled into his chest, sobbing loudly, hugging his stiff cold body into my still warm living one and wail aloud, “MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?”  
Something catches my attention, a soft click and load and I look up to a blurry black form and whimper out to it, “Ma-a-a h-e-e’s d-d-dead. I-I wan-anted to-o d-d-ie. I tr-r-ried a-nd fa-aile-d-d.”  
I curl up into Ma’s cold body and whisper to him as I feel inside something was about to happen and closed my only eye as a single sound rang clear, “I l-love y-ou, Ma!”  
I feel nothing; just know I’m bleeding upon Ma’s dead body, my single eye open wide with shock after the bullet crashed through the top of my head.  
I can barely make out the figure of before as it rises the gun up once more right before me and think happily to Ma as the trigger is pulled back a last time, ‘I’ll be with you soon, M-‘

\--

Frank’s POV  
I hunted, the last bit of meat had escaped and it had been so beautiful, so full of flesh and innards, oh how stupid I was thinking of COOKING it instead of eating it straight on.  
So stupid of me, well, mistakes were made and lessons were learned.  
Strange sounds, rapid fire from guns soon alert me to new comers on the rise and decide to make myself scarce.  
I didn’t need this right then and slipped to the above where the better half of the Variant’s once lived.  
I sniffed the air and drooled. So many bodies, so much blood, one little me, so little time to sample them all.  
I freeze and slip behind a door when heavy footsteps sound coming through a corridor close by.  
There were here too then? Well, this could be a problem. Never the less, a problem worth learning how to solve.  
I waited.  
More shots fired as they saw things move and I began to feel sick inside.  
Why weren’t they trying to help us?  
Was the burnt faced one right?  
Did no one care about us to the point; shooting us dead as we ran madly around in confusion would go unnoticed to the world outside?  
I peek out of the doorway and find with the silence that made me check, no one was left outside the way there.  
The heavily armed men had gone, but I hadn’t heard them go.  
Was this a trap?  
I decided to test my thought out and remained hidden, listening sharply around me.  
Haunting silence rang clear.  
No one screamed.  
I heard no running feet.  
I peek out again.  
No one still.  
I chose to venture forth, a little ways, and check behind the wall I saw the armed men use to shoot in the three way hallways.  
No one there but oh-  
The guy from the wheelchair lies dead! Ohhh, I had so longed for that bastard to croak!  
He looked so golden, like a well skinned chicken or turkey!  
I made sure to be extra quiet and neared the body.  
It had a single bullet hole in his head; he himself unable to get up after jumping from the chair it seems was his downfall.  
I cup my hands together and lick my lips before sitting cross legged before him and lifted his thin golden arm.  
“Thought you would show up,” A voice said from a doorway further forward said, creeping out with his gun trained upon me and I drop the arm quickly.  
“I’ll shoot if you run best stay there.”  
“Meat, this is MY MEAT!” I bark and go to claw the man, my instincts unhitched from my normal mind telling me this man was trying to steal my food instead of knowing he was armed and found this to be my mistake as I grunt and fall down short of him, hand reaching out, half flexed out as I had tried to reach for him.  
I gurgle as blood spills from my mouth and I whimper as the man before me says behind his protective mask, “I mean, I’d have shot anyways but a clean one where you wouldn’ta felt it.”  
Why hadn’t he shot me before instead of alerting me then? I wonder pitifully as he points the muzzle of the gun to my head and I close my eyes, tears falling as I recall my life, my job, my family, the downfall, my being here, to now, and flinch as I’m shot again and not killed on point even though point blank!  
“Shit, you seem unwilling to die hu?” I’m asked and whimper weakly, unable to move now nor cry out for mercy. But that didn’t matter after the click came a last time and my eyes grew foggy as the man walked away from me and the wheelchair man humming to himself as I slipped under the heavy weight of pain.

\--

Silky’s POV  
So much fear, worse than the riot’s start and I move along quickly toward a way I felt was out.  
I couldn’t see, not like the others. No one remained where I was, so I saw no heat signatures!  
But I felt and my feet slapping upon the hard concrete towards what I felt was freedom.  
Gunshots I think their called, my time used as a lab rat ruined my memories of outside life. I knew those meant death, and by their sounds, there was much death happening and chose to jump instead of go up and land well upon my feet and slip into the maze of the attic.  
The radio tower I knew was above; there was no escaping up there unless you jumped.  
I felt a few up there, I felt their itches to jump, one did before I got into the walls of the attic and I run head long onwards as it smashed into the ground, skull busting open on contact with the hard Earth below.  
“S-Som-eone’s h-h-here,” I hear and call out, “I’m a Variant, seeking refuge from the screams of the guns killings.”  
“Should we trust him?”  
“Pa-a-a, h-h-he l-looks so-o-o scared!”  
“We’re ALL scared Dennis, you stupid fuck!”  
“S-sh-u-t up, T-Timmy,”  
“Everyone be quiet. Let him join us, just shut the fuck up. You’ll draw those killers in here.”  
I slip through a hole, a very tight one, and find myself, by feeling, within a small room, a single body there with me, not the four I thought by hearing them speak.  
“I-it’s my Pa, me, T-T-timmy, and Pappy!” I’m told and I humor the Variant and greet them with a bow of myself, “Hello and thank you, all of you for letting me in.”  
“Their killing EVERYONE-“  
“Timmy, shut up!”  
“Why are they doing this?” I ask and Dennis, the stutterer, speaks up, shaking madly, “W-w-w-e think i-i-its becau-s-se w-e-e-‘re tainted!”  
“All these injections, testing’s, who da fuck is ganna trust us, we’re all running around!” The Grandfather I believe speaks up next and Timmy comes out, softest spoken of the lot, “I-I hate to admit it but, I’m scared!”  
“We all are.”  
More shots around the grounds, screams cut short, silence insures.  
Me and Dennis huddle together, the silence now unsettling and he takes my straight jacketed arm and pulls me deeper into the small room, crouched.  
“Their ganna kill us!” Timmy whimpers.  
“Shhh-“ I whisper as footsteps sound close by and together, we freeze and hold our breath.  
“You see that court, bodies hanging like ceiling art!” We hear and Dennis bites his nails, pushing his face into my side, trembling, his trimmers vibrating into me.  
“They said they found’a guy impaled up along with them. Died there, looked like a Groom! His face was all fucked up!”  
“Glu-Gluskin,”  
“You hear that?” The voice above asks as I jump on Dennis to silence him.  
“Look’it this, there’s a hole in here.” One of the other voices says, peeking in I feel by his heat with a bright light mounted on the thing that made screams end.  
“Shit, their like rats, all in the walls, like roaches, scattering everywhere.”  
“Can you fit?”  
“Hell no, can you?”  
“Funny!”  
I go to release a breath of relief when the next voice comes with a horrible idea, “Gas it?”  
“Let’s see’em scatter,” And something is unhitched and thrown into the place we’re in, clanking and rolling to a stop further to our left.  
Something escapes the unhitched thing and hisses, the smell of pain, a hot flash of burning runs into my wrapped nose, covers my wrapped face and I scream, Dennis screaming too, digging, pawing, wiping his face to free himself too of the burning.  
I leave first, unable to wipe it clean and Dennis screeches, noticing my leave, “No, come back!”  
I can’t, I’m in so much pain, so hot, it was blistering within my lungs. My throat scratchy, blood I think pooling down my face as I seek a different entrance.  
Dennis stumbles, I can’t help him but go to his side and nudge him, pleading, “Out, where is out?” And he cries out, body twitching, “I don’t remember!”  
His voices don’t even come through, no stutter, just wild fear and pain.  
“Shouldn’t be long, another to be safe?” I hear and bite at Dennis’ shirt, pulling as something is again thrown into the hole and hisses, more gas coming, worse than before.  
“Come on, Den-nis, we –w-we need to-o go!” I cry and he tries getting up himself and we make it towards a way out by the smell of fresh air, our desire to get free of this gas, this pain, too much to care now which way we went, just to be free.  
“Look’it this, rats,” I hear and throw myself over Dennis and plead, panting, in pain, “Ple-e-ease, we ha-a-ave done no-nothing wrong!”  
“Sorry, not taking a risk.” I hear and curl myself overtop Dennis as something comes face to face with me, the silencer of the screams and beg, “Please?”  
“Sorry, can’t do that!” I hear a last time before my mind is blown away, Dennis soon to follow begging out as I slip away, “PLEASE, WE’RE INNOCENT! WE’RE INNOC-“  
I feel him fall backwards, his head hitting my side and I whimper weakly, trying to curl around him, hearing him stutter a last time, “T-T-Timmy I’-‘m sor-r-ry I-I-I le-e-eft you al-l-l t-a-a die. I’m c-c-coming!” And slowly, his head falls to one side, blood dripping from his mouth, eyes wide open as my own breath escapes my lungs, unable to hold the poor guys hand as it reached once for mercy now, for something to hold as he died.


End file.
